This invention relates to a closure for a cable connector used for the connector of cables containing electric conductors and/or optical transmitters as core wires.
A communication cable contains either one or both of electric conductor core wires (metal core wires) and optical transmitter core wires (optical fiber core wires) in a cable sheath known per se.
The closure of the above-described cable connector is generally constructed, as shown in FIGS. 9 to 11, corresponding to the cable connector.
The cable connector and the closure will be described below.
In FIGS. 9 to 11, in a paired cable 1, core wires 2 led from the end of the cable are connected entirely as a pair to form a core wire connector (not shown).
The closure for covering the core wire connector mainly includes a plastic sleeve 3, which is longitudinally split, flanges 5 formed along a split surface 4 are coupled by bolts 6 and nuts 7 at both sides to be associated in a cylindrical shape.
The split surface 4 is sealed by packings 8 interposed between the flanges 5 at both sides.
Recesses 9 are respectively formed at both ends of the sleeve 3, and rubber end face plates 10 are respectively engaged within the recesses 9 of the sleeve 3 to enclose both the ends of the sleeve 3.
Cable penetrating openings 11 are formed at the centers of the end face plates 10, and radial or diameter split surface 12 is radially formed to readily mount the cable 1.
Sealers 13 are respectively interposed to seal the bonding surfaces between the cable 1 and the end face plate 10, between the split surfaces 12 of the end face plates 10, and between the end face plate 10 of the sleeve 3.
In order to grasp the ends of the cables 1 fed into the sleeve 3 through the cable penetrating openings 11 of the end face plates 10, grasping fittings 14 are provided adjacent to the end face plates 10 to be connected through a connecting rod 15 with each other.
The core wires 2 of the cables 1 are connected by the core wire connector, not shown, and contained in the sleeve 3 known per se.
Since the grasping fittings 14 are completely separated from the sleeve 3 in the above-described closure and have no means for stopping moving of the grasping fittings 14, when loads such as tension, compression or twist acting on the cables 1 are applied into the sleeve 3, the strength for enduring against the loads includes only a pressing force producing by clamping the end face plates 10 and the bonding strengths of the sealers 13.
Therefore, when these loads are applied to the cables 1, unreasonable force is acted on the core wire connector including the grasping fittings 14 and the sealers 13 to cause the sleeve 3 to be deteriorated in the airtightness and the core wire connector (particularly in case of optical fiber) to be damaged or disconnected.